This invention relates generally to kelly bars used in rotary drilling operations, and more particularly to kelly bars having hardened flutes therein for improved wear.
Kelly bars are currently produced using a milling process to produce the flute pattern along the length of the bar. The machining process is slow, and, the microstructure of the body of the kelly bar remains substantially unhardened by the milling process. It would be advantageous to provide a kelly bar and method of production to produce a kelly bar having hardened flutes for improved wear.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present kelly bars and production methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.